Infected
by fake-lis
Summary: Halloween fanfic! partially inspired by I Am Legend. Matt lives in a world where a virus has spread throughout the earth's population. Separated from Mello, he does his best to survive. OC present but no OC pairing of any kind.
1. Chapter 1

****~ A/N: IMPORTANT!**_ please read_ **~****  
Ok, so this is a story that came to me in the spirit of Halloween (my favorite holiday). While I don't normally like to work on more than one story at once, I just had to write it so I comprimised. I resolved to write the entire story before continuing with Monster (hence the long delay in update). In other words: this entire story is written and ready to be submitted! (besides some possible bonus chapters ;D) My question is this: do you want me to submit one chapter a day? (they are fairly long unlike usual) or submit it all at once?  
If I do submit all at once, I would appreciate if you would review more than just the final chapter ok? So let me know which option you would prefer in a review for this chapter.  
Thank you!

* * *

Prologue 

4 years. It had been 4 years since the initial panic. 48 months had passed since the rumors of a virus had been confirmed, but much worse than anyone had feared. It seemed like longer.

It had been almost 5 years since he last saw Mello. _That_ seemed like an eternity.

Matt wondered how people had settled so well into the new reality. It was predicted that more than 80% of the population had been infected but it was hard to get an accurate count. Considering how easily the virus spread, 80% was a figure to be celebrated. Initial reports had predicted that only 5% of the _entire earth's_ population might be spared but four times that had survived and found shelter. It only proved humanity's resilience. Instead of cities now there were communities of people living inside both preexisting and newly created fortresses.

For once, paranoia, antisocial behavior, and crappy living conditions had paid off. The redhead mused on how well he had it compared to others who lived on their own in this new world. There were those that didn't trust the communities and Matt counted himself among these. While there were definite benefits, better food and safety being the main ones, there was also a large flaw. If just one person was infected, it could easily spread to the entire area. Besides, the gamer had found that he was good at surviving on his own. Anything he needed that he couldn't get himself, he could usually barter for from the nearby community. Most of them wouldn't dare to leave the sanctuary of their home so they could send him out to scavenge in exchange for fresh fruits or vegetables from their gardens or even fresh meat if he was lucky.

As time passed it became easier to stay alive. Because they couldn't breed, the infected were slowly dying off. Though difficult to kill, they were succumbing to nature. Larger communities of people could now be found in places with extreme weather where it was hard for unintelligent infected to find shelter or food. They had an animal intelligence that Matt knew could be deadly if he let his guard down but generally they were easy to evade or kill if they weren't in groups.

Sitting down on the couch in his crappy apartment, Matt began reading one of the books he'd gotten on his recent trip to the library. It was Wuthering Heights, Mello's favorite when they were kids. Like every other day, Matt wondered if the blond had made it through the infection ok. They were both geniuses and Mello had always been too damned stubborn for his own good so he supposed there was a decent chance that the chocoholic was alive and well somewhere.

He had given up searching years ago though, when finding one person using the limited communication became next to impossible. Now Internet was the sole way to contact others in the world. He had talked to people from communities all over the world, describing a lost brother and pleading for help finding him but no one had seen him.

In the end he had created a site that told his location should the blond ever try to locate him. Of course, only Mello would be able to decipher where he was living. To anyone else it would seem like gibberish. All he could do was wait but after 2 years, it didn't seem likely that he would be found.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ok, so the consensus is in: one chapter per day :) But I must warn you, I am going home and that means I won't have internet. I'll do my best to find Wi-Fi so i can upload it but no promises ok? Be sure to leave me lots of wonderful reviews!

* * *

Spotting a park just a few meters in front of her, Catrina worked her way to a bench and sat down. After only two hours of walking she was exhausted and still hadn't found decent shelter for the night. Sweat had plastered red curls to her forehead. She laid a hand over her swollen belly and knew she needed to keep going. So far being pregnant had helped her more than hinder her progress because of people's willingness to aid and shelter her. Even the most suspicious and paranoid hermits had taken her in.

Now though, she was passing though a deserted area that she had hoped to be out of before nightfall. The infected were always more active at night in this region due to the heat. Pulling a bottle of water from her tote, she reminded herself that she needed to stay hydrated, no matter how much her mind said she should conserve water. She also needed to stay moving, and after her brief rest she struggled back to her feet.

By that afternoon she was getting anxious. She was hoping to enter a residential area where there would be houses. Those were always best to stay in because they could be barricaded once she was sure there was nothing inside. Tonight though, it looked like she would have to seek shelter in an apartment complex. The thought of all those dark rooms chilled her but it was safer than staying outside.

Before entering the building she had chosen, Catrina found the nearest store. It was only a gas station but it had canned foods and bottled water. Many places didn't have water, their shelves cleaned out from when people panicked and began looting the stores for supplies. Luck was on her side though and she only hoped that things would remain that way.

Walking into the most decent looking apartment complex on the block, all her senses were on high alert. She glanced at every shadow and doorway, handgun at the ready. She hadn't known how to shoot before the infection, but it had quickly become an essential skill.

There were no rooms on the first floor so she would have to settle for the second story, though that made it harder to get out if something happened. Choosing the apartment closest to the stairs, she quickly did a check of all rooms before shutting and locking the door. Safe at last, she pulled out her supper and a can opener before settling onto the worn couch and falling asleep.

Sometime later, Catrina sat up in the dark. She let her eyes adjust before grabbing her gun and mumbling to herself. "What, has my bladder shrunk to the size of a grape?" She cursed being pregnant as she stumbled to the front door. No running water meant that it would be better to go in the hall bathroom instead of in the apartment since she couldn't flush.

She debated bringing a flashlight but it would only hinder her. The light would mean she wouldn't be able to see things lurking in the shadows and it would instantly alert any infected to her presence. Instead, she cautiously stepped out into the hallway and made her way to the bathroom she had spotted when she'd come in. She was wide-awake and on alert even though she didn't think there were any infected in the building since she hadn't heard anything since arriving. Normally in apartment buildings they could be heard walking or moving around, one of the only upsides to staying in one.

When she was done, she peeked around the door and started down the hall. Before she could make it to her room, she heard a shuffling sound behind her. Her gun was in her hand before she had even turned around to see the smallish infected behind her. It was, or had been, a teenage boy and it had stopped at the end of the hallway after being spotted.

Thinking fast, she decided that it was far enough away she could outrun it. No need to fire the gun and alert any other infected to her presence. Turning she stopped in horror. In front of her was another one, also at the end of the hall. This one was a little older and simply stared transfixed at her. There was a moment when they all stood still, taking in the new development before Cartina made the first move. She dashed for her door, hearing the boy behind her take off in pursuit and seeing the one in front running towards her. He was too far away though and obviously not going to reach her in time.

Making it to the door, she slipped inside and spun to slam it shut. It was blocked though, by the smaller infected's hand. Her only choice was to back up and shoot at it but when she did, the door was forced inward, hitting her hand and knocking the gun away. She dived for it, but the other infected was already through the door and advancing on her, forcing her away from the weapon. Backed into a corner, she could only watch as it advanced on her and her unborn child.

Before it could reach her, the other infected barreled into it from the side, knocking it off its feet. She had nearly forgotten about the second one, but its bigger stature gave it an advantage over the first. Catrina had never seen two infecteds fight before, and was nearly sick that they were fighting over her. Her weapon was still blocked by their fight but she began inching along the wall toward the door.

The scuffle lasted only a few seconds before one let out a howl and went still. To her dismay, it was the larger one that turned to face her, victorious. Filthy blond hair framed what would have been a young face as it eyed her and began to make its way over. It dove forward when it reached her, making her scream and curl to protect her stomach. She waited for the bite, for raking fingernails and blood but it didn't come. Instead, its hot skin was against hers as it buried its face in her red curls.

It continued to nuzzle through her hair, one grimy hand grabbing a fistful as the other pinned her to the wall. After a minute of mute sock she realized it was muttering something again and again. "Matt… Matt…"

The smell of rotting flesh and the sight of its mottled yellow and green skin churned her stomach but she tried to remain calm. Her resolve nearly broke when it moved to look her in the face and locked its bloodshot eyes with hers. The whites were almost completely red, in great contrast with its sickly pale skin. The infected smelled of rotting flesh, though she wasn't sure if it was from the patch of mottled skin on its cheek or simply from killing for food.

Cautiously, she began to scoot along the wall but it only crawled after her. If she stopped, it would simply come over and bury its face in her hair again. It didn't try to stop her as she made it to her gun and slowly picked it up, only crawled to her again to rest on her shoulder. If she shot it right then, she could get fluids in her eyes or mouth, not to mention her numerous cuts and scrapes. She was sure though, that she could slowly get up and back away, shooting it in the head before it could follow.

Before Catrina could put her plan in motion, she noticed another infected was crouching at the door. She couldn't say how long it had been there but the blond at her side was on it in an instant. This one was larger, a full grown male, and it easily was overpowering the smaller one. She took aim, waiting for an opportunity before shooting. Before the new infected could finish off the blond she fired, hitting him in the shoulder. It was enough to turn the tables though, allowing the smaller one to give a finishing blow.

She wondered why she hadn't shot the blond one as well, especially when it went strait back to her afterwards. Battered, it lay its head on her lap with its arms and face pressed against the large bump in her stomach. It terrified her that it was so close to her child but she didn't dare make any sudden movements. Almost immediately, it went to sleep, leaving her to wonder at how she was still alive.

She'd never heard of an infected that could speak but she had noticed varying levels of intelligence in them. People she had stayed with had sometimes spoken of alpha infected. They were called that because they would form groups of infected with themselves as the alpha. They seemed to have more instinct and more intelligence, seeing the benefits of being in a group and even planning hunting strategies like wolves. That seemed like proof enough that some were smarter than others, perhaps it even had something to do with how intelligent they were as humans.

Looking down, she noted that she'd been absently running her hand through the infected's hair. He would had to have been a genius to have the presence of mind to remember a name or person after catching the virus. She shuddered at how close she had come to death. If her hair hadn't reminded him of "Matt's" then she wouldn't be here. At least, that's what she had assumed had happened. It was the only reasonable solution she could come up with for why it hadn't killed her.

For the first time she began to take in his appearance. With his red eyes closed and face relaxed, he seemed a little more human. She could see that the wound she'd spotted earlier was actually a scar. His clothes were plain, black, and tattered but better than some she'd seen.

Catrina wondered if she was the first to see the virus's symptoms up close. Besides the discolored skin and eyes, his breathing was labored. This possibly explained why most infected were slower than humans and his high temperature might be why they didn't venture out much in the daylight. He would overheat much more easily than her out in the sun. She supposed that in the end, infected were still just perpetually ill humans with minds reduced to bare animal instincts.

As she looked him over, she noticed beads around his neck leading under his shirt. Gently tugging them out, she held a rosary. Tears ran down her face as she prayed for the first time in a long time. She had been deeply religious before the infection but since lost her faith. Now though, she thanked God for sending a miracle to protect her and her baby. The rosary was surely a sign that it wasn't just chance, the infected had been sent to save her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** ok, so technically this wasn't posted on the 20th but only by 30 minutes! so I think it should count... remember that I won't have internet soon so forgive me if I can't update it as quickly as I'd like! I promise that if I can't update a day then I'll spend it adding a chapter or fleshing out the story more and making it better :3 You all seem to like Catrina alright, yay! Obviously Mello can't really tell the story right now, so I needed another person to tell his side of the story. Oh, and I'm sorry but you're never going to find out how she got pregnant... :( to bad (it was spontaneous pregnancy in my head lol)

* * *

When she woke up, Catrina was pleasantly warm. She was startled by the sight before her and jumped, waking the infected in her lap. It took a minute for her to remember what was going on. The infected sat up, nuzzling into her hair once more, though she tried to pull away. She found it impossible because his other hand was once again tangled in it, holding her still. Giving up, she simply remained still while he enjoyed burying his face in her red locks. He finally stood and scanned the room before getting up and pausing at the door. He looked at her, waiting for her to get up to before exiting.

Grabbing her bag, she looked around the room and debated locking the infected out. She was lucky to be alive and the longer she stayed near the blond, the more danger she put herself and her child in. Despite that, she found herself following him out the door. A decision had to be made, and it seemed insane now to think that the infected could be sent by God. After the attack, she had been in shock, not in her right mind, and venerable to weak thoughts. She might want to believe that God would protect her but blind superstition was a luxury that no one could afford.

Despite the risks, she had to admit that there was also a positive side. She knew that the farther along in her pregnancy she got, the harder it was going to be to protect herself. After the baby was born, she would still be in danger trying to take care of a child as well as herself. If she didn't reach a community as soon as possible, she knew what would most likely happen. As it was, she already couldn't outrun infected anymore. Loners had all pointed her in this direction but she had yet to find the community they promised. If she wanted to make it alive, the blond might be her only hope. His protection was the only thing that could get her safely to her destination.

When she stepped into the hall, he was waiting at the end of it. She was surprised and wondered if he wasn't acting out the will of a higher power after all. She quickly followed and he led her out into the sunlight and began walking in the same direction she had been traveling. With a sigh of relief she followed. Catrina wasn't sure what she would have done if he wanted to go a different way. She supposed she would have been on her own again, and she was further convinced that he had been sent to help her. He walked slow enough that she could stay beside him as they went. Each time she needed to stop he would stand beside her, looking around alertly for danger.

Becoming more convinced that she was safe, she finally relaxed enough to take her hand off her gun as they walked. Eventually she also stopped watching him from the corner of her eye, simply trusting that if he hadn't killed her already then he wouldn't at all.

As the day wore on it became hotter, making her sweat. Her infected partner didn't though, something she noted as strange. Not a single drop of sweat rolled down his brow or beaded on his face. Instead, he opened his mouth and panted like a dog as they walked. His breath was rasping and became more labored until in the late afternoon, the heat proved too much and he slunk to a grassy patch in the shade to lie down. Following him, Catrina felt his forehead worriedly.

His temperature was agonizingly hot, though she wasn't sure what normal should be. Compared to the previous night though he was definitely feverish. Pulling out a water bottle, she poured just a bit on his face, neck, and wrists to cool him down. His panting became less haggard as she fanned him and he let himself be fussed over. Cartina supposed that it was her responsibility to look after the guardian she had been blessed with. She stood, watching their surroundings much like he did when she rested so that he could properly cool down. When her back protested standing still, she reminded herself that she was the reason he was even out in the day time at all.

Before she heard the click of the gun safety, the infected was already on his feet and growling at something behind her. Spinning around, she spotted another figure and recognized it as human. She stepped in front of him, aware that this was one situation where she was less likely to get hurt than he was. She only hoped that the man would recognize that she was human as well.

Before them was an old man, gray beard reaching half way down his body and shotgun pointed directly at them. "Run missy! I've got'im in my sights."

"Wait, you don't understand, it's ok!" If he continued threatening them, she was sure her traveling partner would attack and one or both of them would get hurt, or even killed. The infected was her safety but she would never forgive herself if he attacked another human on her behalf. She needed to calm them both down, starting with the infected since he was closer. She turned around and reached up, capturing his face in her hands and making him look at her. He was surprised and continued glancing to the side but she gained and kept his attention on her by making soothing noises. Possessing his complete attention, she pushed down on his shoulders and slowly he sunk to his knees before eventually lying at her feet. He was panting again, obviously still overheated despite the ferocious front he put up.

The man lowered his weapon slowly. "Well I'll-be god damned…" He stared at the infected laying docile in the grass though it still kept its eyes trained on him. "You've gone and made a pet out of it!"

Catrina sighed in relief too early as the man raised is gun again. "Sorry hunny but they's just can't be tamed. You think you have'im licked and them he'll attack someone. Just like that. Now move along."

She knew it was true, the infected could easily hurt someone else but right now she needed him. It was tempting to go with the man, simply step away and let him shoot. It wouldn't even hurt the infected, and he would be dead before he knew what was happening. It almost felt merciful as she considered the fever and short breath he was forced to live with. She couldn't do it though, choosing her own life and that of her baby's over the potential death of a stranger.

Before she could stop him, the infected at her feet leapt forward and dodged a hastily aimed bullet. He jumped on the man, pinning his hands and throat beneath his own gun. Catrina ran forward, pulling out her own gun and slamming the handle into the side of the man's head just hard enough to knock him out. It was a split decision, but despite feeling like a traitor she knew he had a better chance of surviving if he didn't try to fight the blond above him. She went still when the old mad did, trying to decide if it was safe to pull the infected off of him. He was still growling, leaning forward to sniff his face. Her heard beat faster in her chest as she reached to pull him away, scared of the consequences but unable to sit by and let the nameless man be killed. She needn't have worried though, as he got up of his own accord and started walking again.

Relieved, she followed at a quick pace as they tried to put distance between themselves and the man. There was still enough time before dark that she was sure he would wake up and find shelter, at least that was what she hoped. All that mattered was moving on before he alerted any other loners in the area to look out for them.

As they walked she realized that she had simply been referring to the blond as 'the infected.' What the man said had made sense, though she hadn't thought of it that way before. He was a little like her pet. Infected behaved a lot like wild dogs so it stood to reason that a smart one could be trained. Not that she wanted to train him, it would be too weird for her. He sill looked partially human after all and it just seemed… degrading.

It would help if she had something he would respond to though. If she named him and he recognized the name as himself then she could call if she needed help or wanted to find him. Nodding to herself, she began to think of names. She stared saying different names to see how he reacted.

"Paul, Angelo, Luke, John, Markus, Brian, Peter, Ron…" They were all common names, thought in a spur of the moment but he didn't so much as look at her.

"Well I could always call you something like fluffy or marshmallow." She had only been joking but he stopped and stared at her.

"What, fluffy? I was just kidding." He just kept looking at her. "Was it the marshmallow comment? It's just a joke." She knew he didn't understand her but again he moved forward and nuzzled her hair.

"Marshmallow?"

He was still nosing through her curly hair when he spoke for the second time. "Matt." It seemed to be the only word he could say. She wondered again who Matt was.

"Alright, marshmallow it is."

They started walking again but Catrina let herself fall a little behind to test out the new name. Marshmallow was a little long and she wondered if she could abbreviate it.

"Marsh. Marsh!" He didn't turn around, ignoring her voice.

"Mello?" He stopped and turned around, looking at her expectantly. She smiled at having figured out what to call him and caught up. "Alright Mello, let's keep going."

At dusk she made him come with her to a convenience store. He panicked a little when she started going off course, whining as he stopped and looked in the direction they had been going. He looked back and forth at her before making a pleading sound again. When reached the store entrance, he calmed down and followed her, realizing that she wasn't straying.

He quickly jogged to catch up and went inside first and she followed soon after, spotting him going down one of the isles to her right. Leaving him to whatever he was doing, she found the canned foods isle and grabbed a few, stuffing them in her bag. She yelped, startled, when there was a commotion a few isles down and a scream. Mello had obviously found something, but her heart raced at the thought that it might have been human. She became even more terrified that the scream had been Mello's and her protector was now dead, leaving her alone with whatever had murdered him. The scuffle was over as soon as it began and to her immense relief, it was Mello's face that appeared over the top of the isle with fresh blood on his mouth. Walking over, she saw that it was a young female infected dead on the floor and she let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

She could hear him eating as she walked away and avoided that part of the store, going to get a drink instead. When he was done, he joined her again near the back of the store where the cash register had been. Catrina frowned and grabbed a napkin from a dispenser behind the counter to wipe the blood from his face and hands. She couldn't have him touch her with virus carrying fluids on him and with his affinity for stroking her hair she would need to be careful. She grabbed a few more, stuffing them in her bag before leaving.

She let Mello pick where to stay, hoping that he would know better than her which places were unoccupied. He chose a small one-bedroom house that was ramshackle but well fortified. The previous owners had boarded off all the windows and doors except for the front one before it had been abandoned. A quick check by both of them confirmed that there was nothing inside. Cartina settled down on the couch to eat before nodding off. Mello was laying across the armchair nearest to the door, giving her a little peace as she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Not quite as long as the other two chapters, but the POV is about to change (hint hint) so I had to cut it short. I'm not sure what's with me and updating really late at night but um... this seems to be a pattern. Oh! and i haz internets! well... sort of. Enough to post this chapter anyway, and that's all that counts :3 So enjoy and thank you everyone for the AMAZING reveiws! Seriously, they make me so happy to read. I've rarely gotten whole paragraphs to read but yall have had such a wonderful reaction to this story! I hope you continue to like it

* * *

The next day was much the same as the last. They woke early and Catrina ate a can of fruit for breakfast before they started walking. She wasn't sure where Mello was going so single-mindedly but he apparently had a destination in mind. It seemed all she could do was follow until they arrived at or passed by a community. One perk of traveling with him was that she had someone to talk to. She knew he couldn't understand her but it was easy to pretend that he was listening. He had a habit of looking over at her every now and then as though paying close attention.

The morning passed uneventfully but as afternoon began to peak she worried about Mello's temperature. She certainly didn't need him to overheat as she was sure that she wouldn't be able to defend him again. It was only luck, or perhaps define intervention that had gotten them through the last confrontation without casualty. Just as she was contemplating making him rest with her he paused and changed direction. When she tried to follow he stopped and looked at her before continuing. Again she trailed after him and he stopped her. Getting the hint, she sat on a nearby bench and watched him disappear into the building in front of her. Obviously eating was something he preferred to do alone.

Catrina found that she'd gotten used to his company and now she was nervous to be without him. She couldn't stop glancing around and wondered how she'd traveled by herself before. Just as she was starting to wonder where he'd gone, Mello appeared at the doorway with more blood covering his face and right arm. Thought she would like to protect him from other infected, as he was protecting her, the blond obviously didn't need her help. The redhead realized that she was the only one gaining anything from their partnership. Mello provided protection, instinct, and a sense of peace, something no one had had since the start of the infection. The only thing the infected received was someone to travel with who resembled a person he remembered. She wasn't even entirely sure it was someone he cared for, though for her own sake she hoped so.

Seeing him walking toward her, she remembered that he hadn't eaten since the night before and felt guilty for not thinking about it. Pulling the napkins out of her tote, she awkwardly stood and wiped the blood off again. She marveled that he would sit still and let her but he seemed to live up to his name when it came to temperament. It felt almost like looking after a child. As soon as the thought passed through her mind she felt sick. No matter how gentle Mello might be with her, he was still an infected. He was still a killer and an animal in every sense of the word. Something told her that she shouldn't forget that.

His meal seemed to help him gain strength and they continued for another hour before seeking shade. Catrina rested for her baby's health with Mello lying curled around her legs. The scenery around her was so surreal that she wondered at how it had happened. The tall buildings of the city around them were now only stacks of unused rooms and the sidewalks were slowly being reclaimed by nature. Whole trees had sprouted out of the ground under abandoned cars and engulfed them. Never before had she felt so alone as when she remembered how many people once live in one area like this. She knew that eventually nature would take over, and maybe when the human population was able to grow again, they might reclaim the ruins. Until then they could only build defenses and wait. Looking down, she wondered how her child would grow up, knowing nothing of a world before this one.

Mello broke her from her musings, standing up and waiting. They continued until dusk but with each passing hour Mello showed no signs of slowing. In fact, he seemed more and more anxious to continue. Even as it grew dark he pressed on, walking even faster. Catrina only grew more nervous, wanting to settle for the night. She finally stopped walking and called out.

"Mello." He responded to his name and stopped but only to edge nervously toward her. He was clearly distressed about something but she wondered if it was still safe to follow him. Then again, his animal instincts could mean that she should keep following him; that something was wrong with where they were. When the sun was nearly set he slowed down to walk beside her, keeping vigilant. His head jerked to the side at a noise and his arm reached out to pull her closer. His skin felt clammy and hot at once on hers, making her shiver.

She was quickly loosing the ability the see, scaring her even more. She could only pray that Mello would stop somewhere soon. When it was completely dark she had to slow down, scared of tripping. Suddenly Mello's warmth wasn't there anymore. He had left her side and she almost called out but fear of something else hearing her was too great. Instead she stopped and waited, hoping he wouldn't leave her. When she felt something near her she almost screamed but familiar nosing through her hair told her it was only Mello. He stood behind her, making a hoop around her with his arms and pushing her forward. She reached out in front of her instinctively and her hands met his arms, latching on. It helped her keep her footing when she tripped and made it easier to walk in the dark. It also made Mello her shield since his arms were guarding her and he could obviously see where they were going.

Catrina cursed the clouds for hiding the moon and keeping her in pitch black but Mello's way of guiding her sped up their progress. His body didn't touch hers as his arms were long enough to keep some space between his chest and her back. Though thankful for his help, she was still relieved; being slightly repelled by his sickness.

She was surprised and relieved when she finally felt Mello push through a door. Once inside she decided it was safe enough to use her flashlight and looked around, seeing that it was an apartment building before spotting Mello already sprinting up the stairs and leaving her behind. She panicked and ran after him, but wasn't able to bound up the rather wide stairs two at a time like he could. The farther he got in front of her the more she scrambled to keep up but he eventually was out of sight. Now she wouldn't be able to tell what floor he got off at.

She kept running until she arrived at a hall that was dimly lit. But there was no way that there should have been electricity. Nevertheless, there was light and at the end of the hall she spotted him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'm so sorry that I'm updating late guys =_= I'm super sick all of a sudden and I have no idea what to do... I feel like I've been hit by a train! So I can't really tell if this chapter is any good and would really appreciate feedback more than usual. If it seems off, let me know. Oh, and send me get well wishes, I'm supposed to be doing a zombie walk on saturday and would really hate to miss it. Thank yall! *coughs pathetically*

* * *

Matt was asleep when his alarm went off, signally that someone, or something was in the building. He had a motion sensitive camera trained on the only entrance to the building and connected wirelessly to his laptop. Any movement through the front doors would trigger an annoying beeping sound, guaranteed to wake him up. Unfortunately, he couldn't rewind the live feed and see who had entered. Praying it wasn't an infected, he opened his door and waited with his gun drawn and ready. His position at the end of the hall gave him plenty of time to distinguish friend from foe, especially with his generator powering the hall lights. Sure enough, he could hear bare feet padding quickly up the stairs. No shoes was never a good sign but he reminded himself not to get trigger happy.

Soon enough a figure rounded the corner and paused. He could immediately tell it was an infected and he took aim as it started walking toward him, picking up speed. Matt stopped as he took in the hair and face of the thing walking toward him. For one impossible moment he willed it to not be true but there was no denying it. Somehow, the infected coming toward him was Mello, blond hair hanging frayed and unkempt and rosary hidden but still Mello.

Matt's breathing stopped as he watched his best friend begin to sprint toward him. His mind supplied memories that only confirmed what his mind still didn't want to believe. They were thirteen and Mello had just left the orphanage, leaving a broken Matt behind without hint of where he had gone. They were seventeen and Mello had walked back into his life, asking for help on the Kira case. One year later and Mello disappeared again only to resurface now as Matt's darkest fear confirmed.

He slowly lowered his gun as the blond continued toward him and his heart sunk. Once beautiful blue eyes were filled with blood as they locked gazes. His beautiful face had a large scar covering half of it and his skin was mottled with greens and yellows. The redhead's heart was pounding out of control as he realized that there was no way he could shoot. The gun dropped from his hands onto the floor and he let his arms rest at his sides.

How Ironic that Mello would be the on to kill him. He had spent so much effort trying to stay alive and the only person that he had done it for would end his life. The blond sped up as he drew closer, and Matt accepted that this would be the end. He opened his arms a bit, surrendering and intending to at least hug Mello in his last moments. If some part of Mello were still human, he wanted him to know that he was forgiven, even knowing that his throat would be ripped open by the one he loved. He hadn't realized he was crying until the tears were dripping off his face and onto the floor.

When the blond finally made it to him, Matt engulfed him in a tight hug. Finally Mello was safe in his arms after far too long and he let the tears come. Instead of death though he was pushed off his feet and onto the floor inside as Mello whined and nuzzled him everywhere. Matt just sat up in shock as Mello continued to burry his scarred face into his hair. The redhead could only hold the infected as he continued to make odd noises and nestle his face on any part of Matt that he could.

It was then that he saw someone else coming down the hall, this time human. He quickly pulled Mello into his lap defensively and watched as the obviously pregnant woman put up her hands in a sign of peace. She picked up his gun and brought it inside with her, shutting the door behind her. Setting it down slowly, she knelt down in front of him and rested her back against the door, sighing in relief.

"Forgive the intrusion, but are you Matt?"

He could only nod yes dumbly.

"He's been looking for you." She smiled kindly and pretended not to see as Matt lost his self-control and sobbed into the bond's hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Yall really don't want to know how close I came to not posting this tonight... it's been pretty drama filled and I still feel like somebody's got my head in a vice. Despite that, I just couldn't stop thinking of Darkfire359... because of your review, I knew that I had to have another chapter posted for when you wake up :) I hope that it's up to par

* * *

Matt listened to Catrina's story as they sat on the couch, Mello still safely in his arms. He wasn't sure that he would be able to let the blond go for a while but he didn't seem to mind. The woman's account was amazing to hear and even harder to believe but here was Mello, docile in his lap, to prove it. As he listened he appreciated more and more what Mello had been through to find him. When she was done Matt was silent as he thought about what he'd heard. There didn't seem to be much he could say, only accept what she'd said as true.

"It makes sense that Mello would be smarter than other infected based on your theory. You were right when you mentioned he must be a genius." He looked down at the thin infected in his arms, pride washing over him. That Mello's mind could conquer the virus, even just a bit, was something astounding in and of itself, but that he could find his way to Matt bordered on the paranormal.

"So he doesn't kill people, just other infecteds?" Matt wanted to hope that somehow Mello was still human, even if it was just a small part of him.

Catrina shook her head. "I'm sorry, he's just like other infecteds, he just won't kill redheads. Apparently I remind him of you. Despite the reason he saved me, I'm still thankful. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here now."

Matt nodded but was inwardly grieving that Mello was just as messed up as all infected. He would still kill, his only limitation was Matt or people that his were similar to him in looks. He decided that this would have to be enough for him. If this was what Mello had become then he would simply have to be thankful that the blond still recognized him and that they were together.

Finally he stood up, pulling Mello with him. He realized how late it was and that Catrina was starting to show her fatigue. "I'm sorry if I've kept you up but thank you for telling me everything. You can sleep in my bed for tonight and I'll take the couch." Before she could protest he reminded her that the bed would be better for her back since she was pregnant.

Sheepishly she agreed and went to lie down while Matt grabbed extra blankets for himself and Mello. The couch was wide enough that he fully intended for Mello to sleep next to him. He supposed he was still scared that he would wake up and find Mello gone or discover that everything was a dream. As hard as it was to accept Mello's condition, it was a great load lifted to no longer wonder where he was or if he was ok. He'd spent so long thinking of the blond and guseing where he could be. The constant not knowing was harder than anything else.

As it turned out, he didn't need the blankets with the blonde's intense body heat. Instead he took in everything about Mello when he slipped to sleep, worn out from the journey. The biggest change was the scar covering the right side of his face. It was obviously not new but Matt wondered if it had happened before or after he was changed. It occurred to him that he didn't even know _when_ Mello had become infected and there was no way to learn what had happened during they years they were apart. The redhead's biggest hope and worst fear had come true all at once and he wondered if it were a curse or a blessing. In his recurring nightmares, Mello was always infected and it was difficult to see them confirmed as he looked over the sleeping body next to his. On the other hand, he had Mello back with him. But was it really the blond without his brilliant mind? Was it just a body that looked like Mello and had a vague remembrance of him?

Matt refused to think of Mello as an animal, but essentially his mind was gone. Instead he tried to see the hot headed and passionate man that he had last known. Having Mello stay with him would be dangerous but if he was careful and the blond stayed as calm as he had been since arriving then the threat didn't seem too great. He would simply need to take precautions. There was no way he could shut Mello out; not after finding him, or being found, finally.

Still looking down at the blond he noticed how thin he was. His body was lean and muscled but in the way of an emaciated feral cat. He had grown taller while they had been apart, but he was still not as tall as Matt. The gamer chuckled at how Mello would be furious that he was still shorter before he understood that Mello wouldn't care. His personality was dead; everything that had made him Mello was dead. Matt found himself crying again, trying not to wake the blond as he finally let himself accept the loss of his best friend. Mello was gone, and in his place was mindless beast. Yet, something inside him still whispered that his blond was still present. The treacherous voice of hope told him that Mello had still recognized him, and still been able to find him. Mello was no ordinary infected but he wasn't the man that Matt loved either.

In the next room, Catrina stayed quiet even as she heard Matt crying. She couldn't imagine finding a loved one the Matt had and she felt her heart go out to hear him struggling with it. Not matter what though, she could see that his feelings hadn't changed for the blond and she was happy that her savior would be well looked after.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I'm so sorry I didn't post a new chapter last night! Rest assured it's not going to become a pattern D: I had company over, them zombie walk, then terrible asthma attacks through the night (which hasn't happened for a looong time so I'm kind upset... I thought I was through with all this!) anyway, with a nebulizer in one hand and my head in the other (horrible sinus headache) I was unable to upload the chapter. So many of you left wonderful reviews and I feel so bad, but this is the soonest I could post. And I'll put up the next chapter as per usual tonight.

* * *

Catrina woke the next morning to the smell of bacon. Wondering if she were still dreaming she wandered out of the small bedroom and into the kitchen. The redhead she was staying with was standing at the stove, cooking.

"Matt? Is that…?"

Hope bubbled into her chest as she walked closer to see the frying pan in his hand and something sputtering in grease. He only smiled and nodded.

"Yea, it's bacon. I got it for scavenging barrels of gasoline for the community near here. Figured you wouldn't have eaten well in a while so…"

At the mention of a community Catrina felt weak with relief and turned to take a seat at the table. She jumped when she noticed Mello for the first time, sitting at the table and looking directly at her. He turned when Matt called to him and tossed a piece of uncooked bacon. He quickly scarfed it down greedily before looking back at her. She sat opposite him and waited for Matt to join her, serving up food she thought she would never see again. Her mouth was watering at as she eyed the delicacy. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had actually meat. Though she wanted to savor it, the bacon was gone in minutes and Matt chuckled at her.

"There'll be more at the community I promise. That is where you're going right?" She hadn't directly said it but it only made sense for someone in her condition.

She nodded eagerly and drank her water, though she hated to wash down the amazing flavor still lingering on her tongue.

He glanced at his watch and began picking up the kitchen, tossing one more piece of bacon to Mello. "If you don't mind, I'd like to leave soon. It takes a little while to get there."

She agreed and they set out after breakfast, each with a pack and Mello walking beside them. Matt didn't feel comfortable leaving the blond alone and Catrina mentioned that he would probably be hungry anyway. Matt had really only given Mello a little bacon so that he wouldn't feel left out but it wasn't near enough to fill him up. The area was normally clear of infecteds during the day but it was always better to be alert and both continually scanned their surroundings.

An hour later they were approaching the outskirts of the community. It was built on the grounds of an old private school, whose perimeter was surrounded by a stone wall too high to climb over. All trees around the wall had been chopped down and the gate had been fortified to keep out intruders by the school when the infection had first begun to spread. Inside, they had managed to stave off hunger and utility failure until it was moderately safe to go outside again. As the school reworked itself into a functioning society, it began to expand outward. Matt had helped on some of the construction.

"Mello, stay here." Matt put a hand on his chest and pushed back gently. The last thing they needed was to be suspected of being infected and the blond would probably be shot on sight. Luckily, it didn't look like Mello wanted to get too close. He crept into the shadows of some nearby buildings and lay down, watching them.

As they approached the gate, Matt called up. "Hello? Markus!"

A stocky brunette peered down at them before smiling. "Matt! How'ya doing mate?" He spotted Catrina and burst out laughing. "Don't tell me she's yours! Is that why you won't move in, hu?"

Matt just shrugged. "Sorry to disappoint you but I'm just her escort. Open up?"

"Sure sure." He quickly began tugging the rope connected to the small doorway to the right that led to the quarantine room. Catrina would be kept there overnight and checked for any signs of infection before being let in. It was just a precaution and Matt was sure she would be fine. He hugged her quickly, not one for goodbyes.

"Thank you for help. And please take good care of Mello. Perhaps I can visit sometime? I know you must get lonely."

Matt was impressed by her spunk. Most people that lived in communities did so out of fear but she was obviously a strong survivor. It gave him hope that women like her were bearing the next generation. Outwardly he only smiled and ushered her in. "Just worry about the baby for now alright? I'll be around." He waved as he strode off to where he had left Mello. The blond was sitting against a building, panting with the onset of heat. Seeing Matt, he got up and followed as they began to make their way back.

Stopping at a building Matt knew to house infected, he let Mello prowl inside to eat. Waiting outside, he began to worry. He wasn't sure how many were there or how strong they were or even how strong Mello was. From what Catrina had said, he could fight well but that wouldn't stop a much larger infected from overpowering him. With few humans left outside of communities to hunt, infected prayed on animals and other of their kind for food. The city hadn't completely succumbed to nature yet, meaning that there were few animals large enough to satisfy an infected and forcing them to resort to cannibalism to live.

When he heard the sound of a fight and a yell cut off abruptly he nearly dashed inside. It wasn't too long though, before Mello came out with only a few scratches and fresh bloodstains on his clothes. Relieved, Matt let himself relax. Now they just needed to get home safely. He inwardly resolved to find out places safe for Mello to hunt in.

When they were nearly back at the apartment, the redhead stopped at a small pharmacy to pick up more cigarettes. He hopped the counter and grabbed two boxes before heading for the door. To his left, something caught his eye and he paused. He'd caught sight of the pharmacy and questioned, not for the first time, if anyone had tried to cure the infection. It had taken hold and spread so fast that he'd never heard of anyone trying to develop a medicine.

Looking over at Mello he wondered if there was a pill behind the counter that could help. What if all this time there had been one simple medicine that could save their loved ones. Goosebumps broke out on his arms as he fought the hope threatening to well up. If he could just find the right one then maybe… It was a dangerous thought. If it failed then the crushing of the dim hope inside him might be too much. For the first time since the blond had walked back into his life, he refused to accept the new Mello.

Mello was fiery and smart, passionate and driven, not passive and animalistic. He couldn't give up and do nothing. Going into pharmacy, he grabbed several bottles, trying to get a variety and skipping over the ones that he was relatively sure wouldn't have any effect. Pack filled, he hurriedly walked home with Mello by his side. His thoughts were swirling in his head. Could he find a cure? It seemed crazy but then it wouldn't be too surprising if he were. After all that had happened, he could feel the slight edge of insanity that had prompted him to grab the drugs.

When they arrived, Matt looked back and realized how dirty the blonde's clothes were. He couldn't have the infected blood on anything in his house and he quickly decided that the clothes needed to be burned. Leading Mello to the bathroom, he shut the door and slowly began to peel off the stained shirt. The infected didn't struggle, simply watched Matt with interest as his pants were also removed and he stood nude.

Now the redhead could see that the scar on Mello's face extended down his right shoulder and part of his back. There were also numerous other normal scars all over his body, most likely from fights.

Taking a washcloth, Matt soaked it with water from a bottle and began to wipe the bond down. It was the only way to take a shower since he didn't have running water. Sometimes Mello would shudder away when he hit a sensitive spot but otherwise he stood still and let the gamer clean away the filth on his body. When he was satisfied that the blond was clean, Matt set the washcloth down and brought his hands up to Mello's face. Tired red eyes looked back at him as his resolve to save the blond solidified.

Next stop was the bedroom where he pulled out some clothes for Mello to wear, baggy but they would do. Digging in his bag, he pulled out the different bottles of medicine and set them on the living room coffee table. He sat Mello down on the couch and picked one at random, popping out two pills as the instructions read "take two every six hours as needed." He nudged them into Mello's mouth, the blond making a face but swallowing them anyway.

One hour later Matt knew that he had entered Hell.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** A little early but as promised, here's chapter eight! this was originally going to be the last chapter but after all the positive feedback I knew I had to make the ending better! Serously, it sucked... :/ Keep in mind i wrote this whole thing over the course of two days. So now that it's going to have an actual legit ending, it'll be a bit longer. :3

* * *

Mello lay on the couch, shaking and in pain. Soon after swallowing the medicine, he had gotten sick and lost consciousness. Now he was half delirious as he writhed on the couch with Matt sitting on the floor beside him, trying to sooth and comfort him. Matt cursed himself for giving the blond medicine without knowing what it would do. What if Mello died? He had only considered the up side of the drugs, not the side effects. In his moment of weakness he had let himself be blinded to anything but the possibility of getting Mello back. What scared him was that he had no intention of stopping. It was a crazy plan, doomed to failure from the start but it felt like the only option. In the back of his mind a voice said that he was loosing it, that the last few years combined with Mello's condition had snapped him but he brushed it away.

He didn't know what to do for the blond other than try to distract him from the obvious pain he was in. As he stroked back Mello's hair though, he couldn't help but notice that his temperature was a little lower and his breathing less raspy and labored. That was the only sign that the medicine was having any positive effect. Just as he almost smiled, Mello screamed and thrashed, almost overturning the couch. Matt had to pull away to avoid being scratched before he could restrain the blond. His heart was breaking that he had to do this, even as something told him that he really didn't…

When the medicine's six hours of effectiveness were up, Mello lay still on the couch. He was no better or worse, just tired as he slept off the experience. Matt sighed in relief and fetched some raw meat. He knew Mello would be starving and would need his strength back for the next medicine. He needed to stop, the next one could potentially kill the blond but the alternative was just as terrible. He could feel himself loosing all sense but it felt like he'd started something he couldn't stop.

Gently waking Mello up, he fed him small chunks at a time and stroked his once perfect hair. Another hour's rest and he had selected his next medication. It had the same active ingredient since he noticed Mello's reduced fever and better respiration after the last one but this time it was in a smaller dose and mixed with different things. Matt didn't pretend to know what he was doing, but logic said this was the quickest way to find one that worked. Of course, logic also said that he shouldn't be doing this in the first place.

He pushed the pills into the blonde's mouth and waited, this time knowing better what to expect. The symptoms were a little different but the effect was the same: a lower fever and better breathing along with pain and nausea. It didn't work quite as well as the one before it and didn't last as long either. It seemed that a larger dose was the only way to get a good effect, though it made the side effects stronger as well. He repeated the process until he had a list of active ingredients and their effectiveness, as well as what percentages they were present in the medicine and what they had been mixed with. It was difficult to keep track of the complicated names but he began to spot patterns in which medicines helped which symptoms. Of course, he also kept track of how bad the side effects were. He vowed not to use one particularly innocent sounding ingredient after Mello had nearly attacked him.

Though none of the drugs had proved to be exceptionally life threatening on their own, Matt's biggest fear was that Mello would become so weak between doses that he wouldn't be able to handle another. He tried to let the blond rest a little before each new drug, sometimes slipping out to get more pills with the latest ingredients he was focused on. He had tried antipsychotics but they didn't help clear Mello's mind and normal fever reducers had no effect. The virus obviously worked in different ways than most but Matt felt that there had to be a cure.

With each new drug Mello became less lucid, and Matt knew he had limited time before the blond couldn't take any more. The side effects grew more severe as he used stronger drugs in greater dosages. He would either find a medication soon or Mello would… He bit his lip as he stared down at the shivering infected. He was causing the blond so much pain but he told himself it was for his own good. Mello had traveled unknown distances to find him, and trusted him yet all he could do was hurt him in hopes of curing him. He wondered if the ends justified the means, especially if the end was Mello's death.

As Mello slept, he made another trip to the drugstore, this time with a better idea of what he wanted. It took thirty minutes of searching to discover the door in the back section of the pharmacy that he hadn't explored yet. The sign said 'employees only' and he suspected it was a break room. He rattled the knob and found it locked. Curious as to what kind of break room needed a lock, he looked around for something to pick it with. Going back into the main part of the store, he easily picked up the tools he needed and returned to the nondescript door. A few minutes later and he found himself in a storage cabinet of sorts. There were refrigerated sections for the medicines that needed in, though many of those were long expired, and several sealed cases.

Breaking the glass was easy with the help of a fire extinguisher and he studied the labels on each container. He could see why the bottles were locked up when he read the active ingredients, each highly concentrated and with multiple serious warnings. Looking through them all he searched for names that he recognized and pulled out his list to compare too. There were two possible drugs that he could try, the others either not effective or with side effects that were sure to be deadly. He knew that in the doses present in the pills though, the two he had picked out could be fatal as well. Staring at them he began to put them back on the shelf. It was too dangerous and too big of a risk. He couldn't give Mello something so strong when he knew what the possible outcome could be.

Before he set them down he thought back to Mello before the infection. Each perfect strand of hair was always in place, and his controlling attitude had been a source of endless amusement and trouble for the redhead. Chocolate addiction aside, he had been the most bad-ass person Matt had ever met, or hoped to meet again. When he had left for the second time… Matt thought about the slump just after that, when he stopped eating and stayed up till all hours playing games to distract him from the nightmares. He couldn't go back to that.

Before he could change his mind he stuffed the two bottles in his back and left for the apartment, aware that he had been gone longer than usual. It was probably for the best though as Mello would have more strength this way. He was going to need it…


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Yay another chapter! lol. Some of you misunderstood my last author's note I think, so I just wanted to clear that up: The contents of Chapter 8 wasn't where I was going to end a story, I wrote MUCH more into that chapter and ended up moving it into new ones. So the chapter 8 posted here was originally only the first 5 paragraphs of the original chapter 8 (now expanded into this chapter and a chapter 10) I will also most likely be writing a chapter 11 + bonus chapters. So I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

He returned to the apartment with his stash and found Mello in the kitchen, chewing on a slab of meat. He decided it didn't matter, the blond would need the strength anyway. The blond only eyed him as he went to the living room to set down his things on the table. He pulled out the two bottles and looked at them, wondering which to try first. Matt knew that Mello could probably only handle one, if that, and that if it didn't work, the second would probably kill him. It was hard to make a choice but he had been experimenting for days and he made his decision based on what he had seen so far. Shaking out two pills from the bottle, he walked calmly into the kitchen where Mello was sitting at the table. Finished eating, the infected watched him as he slowly walked over, holding out the two pills. Seeing them, Mello balked and ran, dashing into the living room before the redhead could stop him.

Matt ran after him, trying to catch and calm him down. The bond hopped over the couch and was headed for the bedroom but was tackled to the ground as Matt caught up and subdued him. The gamer caught his flailing arms and pinned them to the floor, stopping the blond from clawing at him. If his skin was broken by Mello's nails then it was likely he could catch the virus. Using his other hand, he stroked the side of Mello's face while trying to sooth him. His voice was low and even as he mumbled reassurances, even though Mello whimpered beneath him, refusing to open his mouth. The blond whined and cried, though it appeared he could no longer shed tears, just as he couldn't sweat.

Matt felt as though he were betraying the infected's trust by telling him everything was going to be ok. Mello had come to a place he believed to be safe, only to be tortured. He didn't understand what was happening, and Matt knew that to him it must seem like agony for no reason. He still shushed the blond and waited for him to calm down, feeling even worse that Mello would still trust him and take the pills even after they hurt him.

When the blond finally stopped struggling, Matt carefully pressed the pills against his mouth. Mello resisted at first but slowly he let himself be coaxed into parting his lips. He was rewarded with praise from the redhead and he opened his mouth further at the relaxing sounds. The redhead pushed them inside and murmured more encouragement to the blond, even though guilt flooded his system as Mello nuzzled his face into Matt's hand. When he had swallowed the pills, Matt released his wrists and lifted him up, laying him on the couch.

It only took ten minutes for Mello to begin convulsing, shivering so violently that Matt had to hold him still. His fever shot up and he nearly stopped breathing at the initial rush of medication through his veins. Matt sobbed as he held the blond close to him and rocked back and forth. Even louder than his crying, Mello's yells echoed off the walls as he wailed in anguish. He skin was burning and his pulse was erratic as he thrashed in the redhead's arms.

What had he done? This new medicine was going to kill Mello and he had given it to him knowing that this might be the consequence. The blond had trusted him, even as an infected, to do what was best and instead he had betrayed him. If Mello died here in his arms he knew he would soon follow suit, there was no way he could live knowing what he'd done. And yet, at part of him knew he would have done it all again. If death was the only way to get Mello back, he knew he would do it over.

It was four hours before he felt the first drop of sweat. Looking down, he saw several drops rolling down the blonde's forehead. According to Catrina, Mello couldn't sweat and it was an unexpected side effect. Matt wasn't sure if it was good or bad, but he did know that it was human so he counted it as a blessing. After two more hours, sweat was pouring off of him and Matt was working to keep him hydrated. The amount of water he was going through made him rethink is earlier decision. If things kept up, the sweating would kill Mello faster than the medicine would. He had no experience with IVs and no equipment, sterile or otherwise, to make one out of anyway. Matt would have to settle for pouring water slowly down his throat to keep him from choking.

When they reached the six-hour mark with Mello still alive, Matt debated giving him more medication. Working or not, it was at least doing _something. _According to the bottle's instructions he didn't needed to wait but Mello appeared to have a fast metabolism since the effects of most of the drugs he'd given him had worn off before their allotted time. The tremors were less severe and his breathing was shallow but adequate. Mello was recovering without being cured, though the odd sweating side effect hadn't decreased. He decided to give him two more pills early. This time Mello was too weak to fight and swallowed them without a struggle.

His symptoms grew worse again but though Matt needed to hold him down, they weren't quite as bad as before. At first he thought that Mello was building up immunity but he continued to give the blond pills and the reactions stayed the same. He watched carefully, noting when Mello's shivering lessened. He knew it was because his body was so weak but he also saw that each time they neared the wearing off point Mello seemed to be doing better. To test it, he found an old thermometer and sterilized it in boiling water. As he thought, every six hours Mello's temperature would dip to just below its original level. The cycle became almost hypnotic as he continued the process of medicating, restraining, hydrating, and soothing the blond for three days, only leaving once to retrieve another bottle of pills and cigarettes.

When Mello's fever broke, Matt almost couldn't believe it. He rechecked the thermometer several times until he was sure it wasn't mistaken and allowed himself to smile. He was still concerned with hydrating the blond but it was easier now that his breathing had settled down some. Over the following hour Mello's skin took on a much healthier tint, the most discolored places settling into dark bruises. Despite his progress, the blond was weak from the medication and lack of food. Matt had been feeding him small amounts of raw meat between doses but it wasn't enough.

Starting off gradually, he began feeding the blond cooked meat. He would wake the infected, though he was unable to stay up for long, to feed him. He hoped that it wasn't just weakness that cause Mello to accept meat that wasn't bloody. Matt was sure that it was a sign of recovery when he started slipping in other foods as well a day later. Mello was weak and barely conscious most of the time but he continued to look better, more himself.

He still didn't know if there was any change in Mello's mind since he was never very awake and constantly doped up. Matt knew what he had to find out soon but he wasn't sure if he could stop the medication after the blond had recovered. It might not be a permanent cure, in which case Mello would need to take it permanently. If it continued to have the same effects after he was better, then it was all in vain. Permanently drugged was just as bad as being mindless. He didn't want to get ahead of himself and pushed it to the back of his mind. For how he needed to focus on making sure Mello recovered first.


	10. Chapter 10

It was another week before Matt felt confident enough to take Mello off the medication. Sleep deprived and terrified, he knew he wasn't in a good state of mind. After he gave the blond his last dose, he went to the kitchen and ate a proper meal before lying down next to the blond to sleep. In a way he was giving up and resigning himself to fate. Either the drugs would work or they wouldn't. It was out of his hands now and he knew what he would have to do if the virus came back. His gun was already loaded with two bullets in his bedroom.

Settling down for a long six hours of torturous waiting, he was surprised to wake up as Mello moved in his arms. Checking the clock he saw that he had fallen asleep despite his worry and fear. A slight shifting next to him caught his attention as he remembered that Mello would be coming out from under the influence of the drugs in his system. If he were cured then his mind would be back.

Matt swallowed around the lump in his throat as he looked down at the blond in his arms struggling to wake up. When he was finally half conscious, the redhead held his breath and waited for his eyes to open. To his immense relief, all the red was gone from the whites of his eyes, leaving them their natural blue. They were the eyes he'd always gotten lost in, the blue that made his breath catch when they focused on him.

He managed to force words out despite the overwhelming fear that only Mello's body had recovered. "How do you feel?" It was a simple question but the best that he could manage under the circumstances.

Mello only stared up at him and Matt almost lost it, terrified that the blonde's mind was lost. It took several breaths before he responded at all. The gamer almost leapt in fright at the blonde's first words.

"Thirsty."

Matt could feel tears welling up but he only wiped them away and nodded, not even sure why he would be crying. One word didn't really mean anything. Reaching over to the end table, he fetched a water bottle. Mello's response wasn't much, but it gave him hope that the former infected would be alright. Instead of letting Matt pour it into his mouth, he grabbed the water and gulped it down on his own, only further fueling Matt's confidence.

To the redhead's great disappointment, Mello went back to sleep for eight hours strait, only waking up once at Matt's urging in order to eat a small meal. When he finally woke up, he was lying next to Matt on the couch, their legs twisted together and the redhead's arms holding him tightly to his chest. He was confused and his head was pounding as he tried to make sense of his thoughts. Had they fallen asleep again watching the news for Kira? Why was Matt so close? He tried to wiggle free and look around.

This wasn't their flat in Los Angeles. He frowned and tried to put his thoughts together as he suddenly remembered. He shrieked and pushed at Matt's chest, trying to break free. This woke the redhead instantly from his light sleep and he only held on tighter, trying to calm the blond down.

"Matt, let me go! Stop, I'm sick, please stop! You're going to catch it, let me go!" He was screaming as he kicked and pushed, but careful not to scratch the redhead. He had left, he had left Matt after promising never to leave again because he was infected. How had Matt found him?

He didn't listen to what the redhead was saying to him, Matt didn't understand the danger he was in. He felt his heart leap into his throat as the gamer's teeth bit into his hand trapped between them and lapped at the blood that welled to the surface to prove that he was no longer infected. To Mello it was the worst thing he could do, as his blood would almost guarantee the redhead's infection. He tried desperately to pull away but Matt's tongue continued sliding against the cut, sealing his fate.

Mello was crying uncontrollably, in hysterics as he clutched Matt close. "No no no! Matt it wasn't supposed to be like this! I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." His heart was breaking as he held onto Matt for dear life. He'd killed the one he loved, sealed his fate by not being stronger, not running far enough away. The redhead didn't seem to comprehend, only stroking his hair calmly as he sobbed too hard to speak.

"Mello shh, everything's ok. You aren't infected, you're fine, everything's fine." When the blond didn't let up, Matt started to worry. "Mello please, you're going to make yourself sick. I promise you're ok, you're not infected. _Please_ calm down…"

Eventually he calmed down enough to listen, running out of tears. Matt quickly took the opportunity to try and explain what was happening.

"Mello, do you remember leaving me?"

The blond slowly nodded, still hiccupping too much to speak.

"When was that?" Matt questioned.

Mello looked confused for a minute, unable to find the answer. "I-I don't know…"

"It's been five years." Before Mello could interrupt, he plunged on. "I don't know when you caught the virus, but it's been five years since you left. You came back to me infected, but you're alright now. I've found a medicine that works but I don't know if you'll need to keep taking it permanently or not ok? You're fine now; you're safe ok?"

Mello nodded and went slack against him. "I don't understand… How did I get here?"

"I'll explain everything, I promise, but why don't you tell me what you remember first."

"I remember leaving you." Tears began to slide down his face again. "God, I'm so sorry but I… I was sick. I had the virus and I was sure you didn't. If I left then you'd be… you would have been safe."

Matt wiped Mello's cheeks and continued stroking his hair. "That doesn't make sense, the virus didn't strike until a year later." He tried be patient when the blond, not sure if he was alright mentally yet or not.

Mello shook his head. "No, it was there before that. The government tried to cover it up; tried to prevent panic while they looked for a solution. Don't look at me like that! I know it sounds like a conspiracy theory but it was spreading through the underground like wildfire." He was rushing his words, trying to say everything as quickly as possible so Matt wound understand. "The druggies went down first. Sharing needles and supplies ensured that it spread quickly. It hit organized crime on three continents within a month but it still didn't reach the public because of course we weren't afraid to kill anyone that contracted it. Two months after it had taken out much of the mafia in LA I knew I had it. I could feel it. And you…" he choked on his words and paused to compose himself. "I thought if I could just keep it from getting to you…"

Matt nodded, accepting the story and quietly soothing the blond in his arms. The rest of the night was spent with Matt recounting events as Catrina had told them to the slowly calming man squished against him. When he was through, Mello could only stare. "The only thing I still don't understand is how you found me."

Mello had the answer to that. "I kept track of you after I left. The virus was slow back then, so I had a month before I was too far gone to do anything." Matt nodded, not sure how to comfort him. He was aware that when if first hit, the virus took a longer time to take hold and present symptoms, which also helped it to spread. As it progressed though, it could take a person in a matter of hours.

"Matt?"

He was still deep in thought as he answered, only half listening. "Yea?"

"I'm hungry."

Matt laughed at that, relieved beyond measure. It looked like Mello was going to be just fine.

"Alright Mello, let's fix you something good. I've got some chocolate in the fridge."

* * *

**A/N:** Just saying: this is NOT the last chapter. I know it seems like it, but no. :3 so for those of you who want more, no worries lol. Not much to say about this one, other than I WANT YOUR OPINION! k? this is a chapter that I cried while writing and that I'm very emotionally attached too but that usually means it isn't good unfortunately.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **oh my god guys, this chapter kicked my ass. But you all brought up a lot of valid questions and I knew that there were things that needed further explanation. This is the only way I could think to do it. meh, it's a bit of a filler chapter, but I really felt that it needed to be done.

* * *

Mello wolfed down the meal in front of him, so hungry he wondered when he'd last eaten properly. Matt had cooked him a thin stake and canned green beans, a meal that Mello understood was rare.

"Slow down Mello, it's not going anywhere!" Mello chuckled; it had been an hour and still no sign of regression from the blond. He was high on relief and couldn't stop smiling. He let go of all the worries that had been plaguing his mind in favor of soaking up each moment with the chocoholic at his table. He had a million questions that he wanted to ask but he was sure that Mello felt the same. Leaning against the kitchen counter, he passively watched the blond finish up and sit back. He was still too thin but that was something that could be fixed with time. Matt also noticed the state of his clothes. Thinking about it, he realized that they must be uncomfortable with the amount of sweat they were soaked with.

"Let me grab you some new clothes ok?" He ambled into the bedroom where he noticed his gun still on the cabinet. Looking over his shoulder, he stuck it in the bedside drawer and resolved to contemplate his mental breakdown later.

"Here Mello, I know my stuff is a little to big but-" He stood frozen in the doorway as Mello froze as well staring at him. In his hands was a raw steak and blood dripped from his lips. He swallowed and looked down guiltily.

"I-I just couldn't help myself… when you were cooking it, the steak looked so good raw…" He looked up at the redhead's panic stricken face and quickly added, "I swear I don't feel infected! I'm fine Matt, really."

Matt only smiled numbly and walked forward. "Here, get changed ok?"

Mello reached up to press his hand against the gamer's cheek. "I really am ok." His eyes were pleading for Matt to believe him.

"I trust you, it just scared me is all." Mello nodded in understanding and took the clothes gratefully.

"So can I get a shower?" He smiled coyly, trying to lighten the mood even as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Sorry prima donna, only sponge baths now." Matt was smiling again but he handed the plain clothes over. Mello was pouting but he took them and headed for the bathroom.

Over his shoulder he called out. "We need to talk after."

Matt understood and grunted affirmative. There was still much to be said. He wasn't sure if he should mention his possible insanity or not, especially if Mello didn't remember. Perhaps it was best if he didn't know. He tried to gather his thoughts together; choose his questions and plan his answers, knowing Mello would be doing the same in the next room. The blond took his sweet time, giving Matt ample opportunity to stop and think.

When he was done, Mello came out toweling off his hair. He sat on the other end of the couch facing Matt so that they could have a proper conversation. He held up his hand as the redhead made to speak. "Before we get started, I think we should trade off questions. I'll ask one, you ask one, etc. alright? That way we can keep things going. Or, you could choose to tell something that I might not know to ask about and vice versa." Matt agreed and waited for Mello's first question as he obviously wanted to start.

"What did you think when I left?" Mello started at the beginning, setting a pattern of asking questions in chronological order. He waited patiently for Matt to think over his answer.

"I didn't know what to think, you were just gone. It was the same as Whammy's and I was terrified that this time there wouldn't be a call for me to get you out of some crap situation. You promised me and then just disappeared. There was no warning, nothing that I could figure out to have made you run. You just weren't there Mello, after I trusted that you would be." He let Mello take it in before continuing, noting how guilty the blond looked.

"But Mello, you had good reasons. I don't blame you for anything ok? I wish you had told me, and it kind of hurts but… I'm not mad at you." Mello finally looked up from his intense gaze at the couch cushion and gave a curt nod, fighting down his emotion. He had promised himself to get though the conversation without crying.

"My turn now, tell me more about how the virus was spreading without anyone knowing for so long. I mean, I guess that kind of explains how it could hit so fast, seemingly out of nowhere."

Mello nodded. "Word didn't get out because the mafia, and other organized crime, didn't' want it to. Think about it, would you buy drugs after the man selling them died from a mysterious disease? And it wasn't just the drug market. Who would join the mafia if they knew that it put them in close rage of a virus with devastating effects? Out men would have run for the hills so we kept it quiet and killed anyone suspected of being infected." He looked pensive for a few moments as he lapped at some Hershey's chocolate sauce. It was one of the few chocolate products left that hadn't spoiled.

"Actually, our policy's are what helped keep it from spreading to the general public. It was only when we'd lost too many people and begun to fall apart that it started spreading so rapidly. On the other hand, it was probably the black market that helped spread it to different continents." He stopped and Matt nodded that it was an adequate explanation. He knew what had happened afterwards.

"I want to know what you've been doing since then." Just from looking around, the electricity powering the lights, and fresh meat in the fridge, it was obvious that Matt was doing well for himself.

"Well I stayed her obviously, and played it safe for a good while. I just used common sense and survived the initial panic. Then when things were a little more settled I started going out for supplies. I kept it simple for a long time until there were less and less infected in the area. Then I started exploring a little more and getting this place set up. I did a lot of searching on the internet, especially for you but… obviously that didn't work. There's a community nearby and I started doing work for them in exchange for anything I needed or wanted that I couldn't get myself. Long story short, I've just been waiting here."

Mello dismissed the wave of guilt threatening to overcome him at the last line. "What's a community?"

"Hey now, it's my turn isn't it?" He smirked jokingly before conceding. "It's a bit like a small city protected from the outside world. Then you have loners like me. We can't exactly grow crops and livestock on our own out here and they don't like to come outside so we trade." He smiled when Mello yawned widely and waited for his question. "Look, why don't we just go to sleep and get our internal clocks back on track ok? We've both been sleeping odd hours for a while now. I promise that we can continue in the morning ok?"

It looked like Mello would protest but another yawn had him nodding yes.

"Good, you take the bed." He nodded back toward the bedroom.

"What? I'm not taking your bed! Either you sleep with me, or I take the couch." He stood firm, crossing his arms to prove his stubbornness. The redhead lifted his hands in surrender.

"Fine, fine." It wasn't like they hadn't shared a bed during the kira investigation. They were best friends after all, so it shouldn't be weird. Matt knew that it would be for him though. There was something that he desperately needed to say to Mello during their continuing conversation the next morning. He'd waited to tell the blond how he felt and now five years later he wasn't going to wait anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Short last chapter is short... o_o from now on, only bonus chapters :3 so I'm marking this story as 'complete.'

* * *

Matt woke with a smile on his face for the first time as he groggily stepped into the kitchen. Mello was already dressed and drinking a glass of water by the sink. His back was too the door but the redhead sensed the tense atmosphere. He couldn't see Mello's face but something was wrong and he was instantly awake and on alert.

"Mello?" He spoke softly and walked slowly closer.

"How did you do it?" The blonde's voice was completely deadpan and he continued to stare at the glass in his hands. He was acting oddly but Matt was relived that it wasn't because of the virus. Mello was obviously still ok, and he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Do what?"

"How did you cure me?"

Matt set his head in his hands and let out a breath. He knew that the question was coming but he was still unprepared for it. How could he tell Mello what he had done? How he had snapped? Mello pressed on when he didn't answer.

"I can remember snippets and distorted things from when I was infected… If I focus hard I can recall certain things. But one thing that's fresh in my mind is pain."

Matt supposed there was no use in lying. Mello was a genius and from his behavior Matt knew that he had already figured it out for the most part. "It's what you're thinking." He couldn't even say sorry. No amount of sorry could make it alright for the blond. Mello didn't respond, only stood eerily still until Matt couldn't take it and had to fill the silence.

"Mello I… when you showed up at my door and I had to feed you like a dog it was… You weren't you! I just wanted to try something. I knew it was wrong, and I knew it was insane but something just snapped! Seeing you like that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do!" His voice dropped to a whisper. "I just wanted to bring you back Mello."

There was another period of silence before the blond set down his glass on the counter and silently turned to leave the kitchen, never looking at Matt. Before he could make it to the door the redhead had tackled him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight. Mello's breath was knocked out of him as Matt held him close, wide eyed and scared.

"Don't leave me!" He buried his face in blond hair and continued muttering. "Please don't leave again, don't go. Don't leave me alone."

Mello sighed and leaned back. "I'm not going anywhere Matt." When that didn't calm the redhead down he forcibly turned himself around and reached behind Matt's head to pull their foreheads against each other. "Mail, I promise I'm not going to leave. Calm down ok?"

Before he could register what was happening Matt crushed their lips together and backed him against the kitchen wall. "Mmf!" He was shocked but didn't fight at the redhead plundered his lips. In fact, he used the hand already tangled in copper locks to pull Matt in deeper. Their wordless confession was long overdue, a topic danced around until it was too late to act on. Now Matt was trying to convey his feelings at last, before he lost his second chance.

Mello closed his eyes and stood on tiptoe, wrapping his arms around Matt's neck as the kiss became more heated. It didn't come as a large shock to either of them as the blond had always not so subtly flaunted himself at Matt and the redhead and always not so subtly ogled. They stumbled to the couch before toppling over the arm with Mello below the gamer. Despite their time apart they didn't rush, instead letting lips and hands slowly explore new places with reverence. Matt was careful of Mello's still healing bruises as he stripped the blond and kissed every part of him that he had only be able to admire from afar before.

Their love making was slow and sultry, each husky moan followed with a kiss. Each thrust of Matt's hips drove him deeper inside the blond and closer to climax. They went on all morning, each stopping just before the other could come until their bodies were too sensitive to take any more. Reaching orgasm together, they collapsed entangled on the couch. Mello groaned as he felt Matt growing soft inside of him.

They didn't need to say anything for Matt to know that Mello wouldn't be leaving him again and that he was forgiven. Likewise, the blond understood what he had put Matt though, intentional or not. He lazily stroked red hair, looking at it and wondering where he would be if not for Matt. After all, he'd crossed a continent in search of red hair…


	13. Bonus Chapter 1

**A/N: **Phew! long break but I needed some time after finishing the story before I stared posting the bonus stuff. Hope you all understand :3 also I have three HUGE tests this week and one next week so don't expect too much. Also, all bonus and alternate chapters are unrelated ok? So this is a stand alone and will not match any other bonus/alternate chapters unless I specifically say so. Bonus chapters will be things like: after or before the main story happened, different point of views, or story following another character at the time of the main story. An alternate chapter will be and alternate plot-line to the main story. Just wanted to clarify. Enjoy!

* * *

"Markus!" Matt called up and waited, knowing that he had probably been sleeping. As he suspected, the brunette was rubbing his eyes as he peered over the gate.

"Enjoying your nap?" Markus made to protest but was interrupted by a yawn, making Matt laugh.

"What'dya want mate? Oi, who's the blond? He another friend you're bringing in?"

"No, he's not coming in, he's with me." As an after thought he decided to add, "the one I was looking for."

"No foolin? That's great! So what are you two doing here?"

"We came to see Catrina. Send her out?" His hand squeezed Mello's, his excitement obvious. He couldn't wait for the woman who'd saved the blond next to him to see him cured.

"Sure thing, she's just got back from market"

"Great, we'll wait." He wondered how Markus knew where she was so easily but brushed it off as he sat on the hood of an abandoned car. Mello only leaned against the side, arms crossed and stance tense.

"Common Mello, don't be nervous. I told you, you saved her life. She isn't going to think less of you because you were an infected." The blond only nodded and continued to glance around wearily.

"Matt!" He looked over and saw the redheaded woman walking toward him with a sling over her shoulder. He immediately noticed that she was significantly thinner and at first he wondered if she was getting enough to eat. When he realized the true cause he blurted it out without thinking.

"You've had your baby!" He also noticed that the sling was really her child cradled against her chest in a cloth wrap. She smiled and walked closer, hugging him while being careful of the baby between them.

"Yes, I'm glad you came. I want him to get to know his namesake." She winked and pulled back the blanket a little so he could peer at the little bundle. "This is little Matt." Fast asleep, he looked healthy and Matt couldn't help but notice that he had red hair the color of his mother's. He was touched that Catrina had named her baby after him and told her so.

Curious, Mello also leaned in close to take a look. Catrian looked up, sorry that she'd ignored him in all the fuss. She leaned to let him take a closer look, not overly worried about an infected being so close since it was Mello. When she looked up though, she gasped and stared. Mello only looked back at her with eyes clear and complexion normal.

Mello stood up strait and held out his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you." He wasn't sure what else to say. She gaped for a minute, making him uncomfortable before she declined the handshake in favor of a hug.

"But how…? What?" She ran her fingers through his hair, looking him up and down. "Matt, how did this happen?" She finally turned to the grinning redhead. Before he could answer she had already turned her attention back to Mello. "Yes, yes, it's so good to meet you as well!" She grasped his hand and beamed up at him. "You must tell me everything, I want to know what's happened. And Mello, I'm so happy I can finally thank you for helping me."

He nodded and let a small smile spread across his face. "I don't remember much of being infected but I do recall a lot of snippets of you. Thank you for taking care of me also."

Matt spoke up now, becoming more serious. "Cartina there's something else. Mello is ok now because there's a cure; a medicine that can combat the virus. We want you to tell the others. No one will trust our word, two loners will just be seen as crazy, but if you verify our story then people might believe enough to try it for themselves. We also don't want anyone to know that Mello was infected in case they go after him. I know it's a large favor to ask but… it's the biggest news since the infection and it needs to be spread."

Matt pulled a few bottles from the drug store and handed them to her, noting how she treated them as though they were fragile. The small pills in her hands could save loved ones, making them the most precious thing on earth. She stared in awe and nodded.

"I understand. It'll be hard though, and no one's going to want to find an infected to test these out on."

"Just tell them I'll do in ok? If they're willing to try it, I'll catch one."

She nodded and tucked them away in her pocket. "Now, I want to hear everything. How did you find these? How do they work? But most of all, Mello are you alright?"

He smiled fully for the first time and laughed. "You're just as Matt described. Yes, I'm fine. Still get cravings for raw meat now and again but that's the only side effect we've seen so far." He let himself be pulled to Matt's side and cuddled as he spoke though he watched for Catrina's reaction. He knew that Matt hadn't told her about them, especially since they weren't together before the virus. If she noticed how intimate they seemed, she didn't comment on it, instead listening raptly to everything Mello had to say. They settled on the ground, baby Matt resting peacefully in her arms as Catrina listened to Mello talk about the cure and give some background on himself and Matt.

"…and as for what I remember, it's only really big things that make an impression enough for me to recall them. I remember more detail around the time I was with you, but I assume it's because that was more recent. I remember getting this scar…" He touched the rough flesh of his cheek and winced. "There was a fire in the building I was in. Seems like an explosion. The best I can come up with is that someone or a group of people was trying to get rid of infected by burning them."

He shrugged like it was no big deal but both Matt and Catrina could tell that the thought of almost dying while still infected scared him. I was traveling on instinct, like a bird's sense of direction when in migrates, to get to Matt. When I saw you, all I could reason out was that your red hair was Matt's and that you two were connected. I wish I could tell you that if your hair wasn't red that I would have helped you anyway, but I really don't know. I had only the most basic logic to work with and it made it so hard to figure out even small things. It was frustrating mostly but finding you was like unlocking something. All I had to do was lead you with me."

"No matter what the reason, I'll always be thankful to you for protecting me and my child. I was alone in the darkness against the worst enemy I could imagine and then you came and kept me safe. I saw your rosary and though you a fallen angel sent by God." She clasped his hands and waited for him to meet her eyes. "I still do."

He was silently crying and wiped away the tears before speaking. "Thank you." His voice was raw with emotion as he leaned against Matt and accepted a comforting hug. It was beginning to get dark as they stood and said their goodbyes.

Catrina was thankful that she wouldn't have to spend the night in the quarantine room since they had stayed where Markus could see them.

"What'd they want?" the brawny brunette asked as soon as he saw her inside.

"To bring a miracle."


End file.
